The Seventh Child
by MayhemPrincess
Summary: Ginevra Weasley always knew that whole seven thing surrounding her birth was going to get her in trouble one day. She just never thought it was going to happen like this... now she's face to face with her past...literally.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and as there is NO way she's writing a fanfic about her own books I'm obviously NOT her._

* * *

_**The Seventh Child**_

_**Prologue**_

Ginevra Weasley never considered herself to be special in any way or form. She was short, too short in her opinion, had horrible red hair and freckles. She couldn't understand why others thought different. Why Harry did.

He thought she was beautiful.

At first she had thought he'd just say it for her, but she just couldn't deny the light in his eyes and the honesty in his voice every time he called her "Beautiful"

Her family she understood. They loved her. Of course they thought that way about her. But Harry? She knew he cared about her, but the idea of him loving her, was just too good to be truth.

He had been right when he'd said it was like living someone else's life. It just couldn't be real, not when it was so perfect...and life had never been like that for them. It was unfair and harsh and painful. And when she finally got her little bit of perfect, life took it all away.

Only then did she realised that if even for a little while, she had had her perfect life. And she had been in denial all along.

Two years ago,today, she had been sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione, Ron and Harry talking and laughing about Hungarian Horntail tattoos. She had a boyfriend, good grades, friends, even a "Rival" who was sickly obsessed with her boyfriend and, whom she had hexed a couple of times because of said obsession. Ginny had been the definition of a regular witch, okay...one who happened to be dating the Boy-who-lived but that hadn't mattered to her. She had felt normal for once.

Not the only girl of seven, not the first girl in seven generations, or the daughter of a seventh daughter, which she was sure would get get in trouble one day, but for once, no one was expecting her to be the perfect daughter, or the perfect witch, or to have a Dumbledore-ish level of power, though she couldn't deny her hexes were quite powerful, she was just Ginny. And for a little while she had been happy.

The end of her fifth year, however, brought the beginning of a series of events that would completely destroy any possibility of happiness for her. In a year she lost almost everyone she cared about. Her family was gone, her parents and most of her brothers had died in the Death Eater attack at the Burrow during Bill's wedding.

She had barely managed to escape.

It had taken almost a month to find the trio, and when she found them there was a nasty exchange of hexes, when they thought her to be a Death Eater as they had been told no one survived the attack on the Burrow.

Tears took them over once they realised she was real. Ron specially wouldn't stop touching her, trying to make sure she wouldn't disappear. Things however didn't stay calm...but really, do they ever?

One year ago today she had been on the run with the trio. They had stopped for the night and spent what would be their last night of peace, laughing and remembering their time at the Burrow. Two weeks later Hermione died when a stray curse hit her while trying to escape from a group of Death Eaters.

Six months ago, while trying to steal Hufflepuff's Cup they found themselves face to face with Voldemort.

Harry didn't come out of that house alive.

For the next three and a half months, Ginny and Ron managed to stay out of Riddle's grasp, but without Harry and Hermione they found themselves just wanting to give up. The only thing keeping them alive was the fear of losing the each other, their determination to not let Voldemort win, and the overwhelming need to avenge their family and friends.

The next couple of months however, were filled with fear and confusion.

One night while trying to find a place to sleep, they were attacked. More than twenty Death Eaters surrounding the them. The siblings stood their ground for a few minutes, but after a while they were subdued by the Dark Lord's forces.

Bellatrix took great pleasure in torturing "Potty's slut" but after an twenty minutes using the Cruciatus curse on Ginny, Bellatrix suddenly found herself thrown against a tree, her head snapping with a crack.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes. His sister was glowing and a burst of magic coming out of her body. None of the Death Eaters survived the onslaught of power radiating from the girl. He ran towards her and carried his little sister away from the massacre.

For several days, they went from place to place, trying to avoid Voldemort's forces and people in general as Ginny's control over magic slipped away from her. Bursts of magic would come and go. Sometimes small things, like accidental transfiguration, other times not so small things, like fire. Ron had several burns to prove the seriousness of the situation and had no way of contacting a healer as they were being hunted down by Voldemort.

Not only were his arms burned all over, but his sister's health was declining quickly. She would be okay for a while and suddenly have a hard time breathing, or feel great pain whenever she moved.

Ginny, although in pain wanted to continue the mission. And with a lot of effort learned to ignore the pain.

It wasn't until a few days ago that they finally found a healer. She was a muggle-born healer at St. Mungo's, who had escaped a Death Eater raid at the hospital. They rescued her from a Death Eater, who was trying to rape her. And for a couple of days, she travelled with them and tended to their wounds.

They helped her find some of her relatives, and she offered taking them with her out of they country. They politely rejected her offer. After all they still had a mission to destroy Voldemort.

Now, three days later...Ginny thought it would had been better if they had accepted the woman's offer, as running away was much better than this...

It had to be some kind of trick.

Someone was certanly trying to drive her crazy, because there was no way, no sodding way that she was now standing in a castle that was supposed to be in ruins, in front of a group of redheads and one black haired boy, who were supposed to be dead, and an old man she knew for sure _was_ dead.

And, if the black leather bound diary on the desk was what she thought it was...

"No...Merlin..._please,_ you can't do this to me..." She said, as her knees gave out and she collapsed, her head crashing into the floor, with a resounding crack.

* * *

_**A/N: **Sweet, my dear musie, forced me to start this story. I just wanted to finish Not the Only One's fourth chapter, but NO, Sweet wanted me to write this one! So, I thought I might as well listen to her...otherwise she might give me writer's block...and that's so not of the good. Besides I love Time Travel fics, so why not? _

_One thing though, I have two possibilities here, I could make Gin be there in her future body OR in her younger body...and guess what? If you're nice little readers and review then you, yes my ickle readers, YOU, get to choose. Oh, and this will not be the only time you get to choose! I'll give you more choices later on. _

_Hope you liked it, and please review! _


	2. Ch 1: Dreaming

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and as there is NO way she's writing a fanfic about her own books I'm obviously NOT her._

* * *

_**The Seventh Child**_

_**Chapter One: Dreaming **_

Molly Weasley couldn't stop crying as she held her baby girl's hand. She looked so pale as she lay on the hospital bed. Almost like she was...no, Molly couldn't bring herself to even think about it. She was so relieved when Harry had shown up with her baby girl, but her happiness for her daughter's return had only lasted a few minutes.

Her little girl was dying.

"I yelled at her..." Said Arthur Weasley. He was sitting on the other side of the bed, his gaze locked on his daughter's pale face. "She was possessed by you-know-who all year, she almost died...and I yelled at her..." Sobbed Mr. Weasley. He couldn't believe what was happening. He almost lost his daughter, got her back for a few minutes and now he was closer to lose her than he had been when she was in the Chamber.

It had been so long already, since that horrible day, her birthday was almost there and still she would not wake up...

He couldn't get the image of his baby's horrified face just before she fainted, the blood when she fell, the screams as, his princess, his Ginny, convulsed on the floor, blood coming from her mouth and eyes.

Madam Pomfrey said her magic core had "grown too much too fast," and her body was trying to get used to it. They had no idea how such a thing could have happened, but Professor Dumbledore believed her encounter with you-know-who had, somehow, unlocked her magic. Ginny was, after all, the first female born into the Weasley family in seven generations, and the seventh child at that. That number held a great significance in their world.

It held power.

Arthur knew Ginny was powerful, she had, after all, being hexing her brothers for years, long before she even came to Hogwarts, when it was supposed to be at eleven that magical children had enough control over their magic to start learning spells. He had always been proud of his little Ginevra....but now her own power was killing her. She might never wake up again...and the last thing he did was yell at her.

&&&&

_She opened her eyes, only to close them again as the sunlight blinded her. The sound of birds and the smell of flowers overwhelmed her. It felt just like..._

_...Home._

_But her home was gone, wasn't?_

_ Burnt by Fiendfyre. Images of destruction flashed in her mind, Death Eaters laughing, and her family screaming as the fire consumed them. She was trying so hard to get to them, but she couldn't move, she was trapped under the bodies...too weak to push them away..._

_She shook her head trying to get rid of the images and opened her eyes again. She didn't now what was worse. The memories of that horrible day...or this. _

_The Burrow..._

_But it wasn't a pile of ash. The house was there like none of the tragedy had happened. She had to be dreaming. _

_She could smell her mother's cooking and hear the twins laughter. And a little girl crying...wait what the? _

_She turned around and walked towards the sound, her legs barely keeping her up, but she continued walking. _

_Finally she found herself in a small flower field, hidden a bit far from the house. She used to play here, it was the only place where no one would find her. Ron couldn't take away her Harry-doll, she chuckled at that, the twins couldn't prank her, her mum couldn't yell at her for hexing them. Not, if they couldn't find her. _

_She came back to "reality" when she heard a sob. She turned around and saw her._

_A little red haired girl. 'Oh yeah...I'm dreaming all right.' _

"_Why...sob....won't...sniff...they play...sob...with me!?" The girl sobbed. Her little body was shaking and tears were flowing from her eyes. _

"_Hey, there...why are you crying?" She asked, even though she knew exactly why the little girl was crying, she remembered after all. _

_The tiny girl looked up at her and her big brown eyes widened. "W-who.. are you?_

"_I'm Ginny..." She said smiling as she looked at the little version of herself. 'Well damn...I was really cute.' _

"_You can't bwe Ginny...I'm Ginny!" The girl said frowning. Aparently the idea of someone else with the same name was still too difficult for her. _

"_We're both Ginny." She said gently. "I'm just older..._

_The little girl bit her lip. "Your ginny? But I'm ginny too?"_

"_Yup...when you get big, you'll be me." She said but sighed when the little girl gave her a look as if to say. 'You are so not big.' _

"_You' not bwig..." _

_She closed her eyes and sighed... 'Damn Prewett height.' " Um...yeah, we don't get too big...Ron does though...." She stopped and wondered about him. She had no idea what had happened to him. The last thing she remembered was them surrounded by Death Eaters...again...and then nothing. _

_No that wasn't true...there was something else. An image of her parents and Harry flashed in front of her. She thought she was going crazy, first that weird "encounter" and now this. She shook her head and looked at the little Ginny. "But yeah, I'm you..."_

"_No...You're not!!" A voice yelled and she turned around and suddenly found herself in a place she had hoped to never see again. The Chamber.... "You're not!! It's Tom he's doing this! You can't be me!!"_

_There she stood, her eleven year old self sobbing in the middle of The Chamber of secrets. _

"_I am you...I think..." She said and looked at the girl in the eyes. _

"_H-how..?"_

"_I-I don't know...but I am, Ginny, like I said just... older..." Ginny said. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was starting to think it wasn't a dream after all._

"_How much older...?" The girl asked. It seemed to Ginny that the other her was starting to think the same thing. _

"_Six years...I'm seventeen." _

"_How did you deal with this? Will he ever go away?" The crying girl asked. It was clear who He was. Tom bloody Riddle._

"_No. Not really...but you eventually decide that there's no sodding way you're letting him win, no way in hell you are going to let him rule you, or control your life again...but it'll take a while, it's too recent for you." _

"_Can you help me? Teach me how to beat him?"_

"_I don't know..." She said but stopped when the other her let out a sob._

"_Oh.._

"_But, I can try." She said. She could at least try, she hated to see herself like this...she hated to cry._

"_Really?" Younger Ginny said. A little bit of hope showing in her eyes...._

"_Yes...really" Ginny said smiling and offering her hand to to the girl. She smiled and took the older girl's hand. _

_A flash of light was the last thing they saw._

_&&&&_

Ginny opened her eyes, and found herself staring at the white ceiling of Hogwart's hospital wing. She couldn't move, her eyes closed once again even though she was still awake, she just didn't have the energy to open them again. She could hear voices on the other side of the room. She could barely hear them, but there was only one person with that voice... even if it didn't sound quite as she remembered it.

"I-is it okay if...I just...may I see her sir?"

_Harry...?_

_

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it!

Now, the winning choice was Ginny in her past body! YAY congrats to those who picked that choice. OKay now you get to choose again!

This time you choose about Harry, he:

A) Being The boy-who-blames-himself-about-EVERYTHING feels guilty and tries to befriend Ginny and include her in well everything.

B) Feels guilty and wants to get to know her, but it takes a while before they get closer(as friends...they are way too young at the moment).

C) Feels guilty and thinks she should hate him, until she decides to knock some sense into him.... literally. (hehe, Bat-Bogeys anyone?)

Well, there you go! Hopefuly I'll be able to update at least a couple more of times this month.

Oh, and Just so you know I wrote this at 3:00 Am...so don't be mean okay? And....REVIEW DON'T JUST PUT IT ON YOUR ALERT LIST!!! ^_^


	3. Ch 2: Confusion

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and as there is NO way she's writing a fanfic about her own books I'm obviously NOT her._

_**The Seventh Child**_

_**Chapter Two: Confusion**_

Ginny could hear him getting closer to her bed. She wanted to open her eyes and get a good look at him, but her body had other ideas. She was in pain but she really wanted to see him...she had to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"I'm sorry, Ginny...I-I shouldn't have ignored you, I should have tried to be your friend, but I was too caught up with the whole heir of Slytherin thing...then again if I hadn't ignored you, you wouldn't have written in the diary, and none of that would have happened, and you wouldn't be dying."

Dying? She didn't really feel like she was dying, then again, her mind was too busy with other thoughts to process the dying part of his rant._ Merlin...he's blaming himself again...wait...again? _

She wasn't sure what was happening. She remembered a fight...against Voldemort? Yes... she had another one of her attacks or whatever they were, and then she was at Hogwarts? No...no, Harry had just saved her from Tom, and they found Ron and Lockhart and went to McGonagall's office? Or Dumbledore's? _Well it was an office... I was telling mum and dad about the diary..._Yes, she remembered that. Her father was mad at her and she was trying...she was trying to tell him something. But then her head started to hurt really bad...she was sure that didn't happen the first time.

_First time? _

But, wait, how ...she had two memories of that, but they were different...not like they were complete. But yes, she remembered two different things happening. But, what did that mean? that had been a long time ago...when she was eleven, _'But, I am eleven right now!'_ No, that wasn't right. She was seventeen years old and she had been fighting Voldemort with Ron... but how could that be? How, when she remembered Harry rescuing her from the chamber just about half an hour before going to the professors... had all the years of the second war been a dream? Or was this the dream?

_'Am I in the past...or did I have a vision?'_ Either that or she was mental... _Mental...oh! Ron! What happened to Ron?_ He was next to her when she had the attack...or in the office if it was a vision._ If I'm not crazy already, I'm going to be very soon. _

_Okay, one thing at a time. Right now the past version of my boyfriend, or normal version of my future boyfriend, is still rambling about how everything... _

"It's my fault..."

_Good thing I can't move or you'd be screaming like a girl, or a Malfoy, and running away from your own bogeys._

"I made a lot of mistakes, and now you're...I don't think I can look at your mum in the eyes again...or Ron."

_Okay...that's it!_ She was not going to let him enjoy his pity party. She had to be careful though. She couldn't tell him about the vision, or future. She was going to stop him from blaming himself, even if she had to hex him._ That of course, as soon as I can bloody move._

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. I just didn't know how to deal with you liking me. Not like there's anything wrong with you, you're actually kind of cute and you seem to be a nice person, it's just no one has ever liked me that way before and I just..."

"I-It's...o-okay." _Yes! I can talk...bloody stutter, though. At least I'm not blushing, that's always a good thing._

"No it's not oka- Ginny!?

"Hi..."

"You're awake!?"

"Erm...No, not really, I'm just talking in my sleep, my eyes are open just for effect..."_ Oh good, I'm still sarcastic. And not a bit of red on my face._

"erm..." For some reason he seemed like he was about to believe it..._Okay, I miss the Harry who's used to my sarcastic ways._

"I am also being sarcastic..." She didn't know if she should laugh or cry. He was there in front of her, with his "I'm confused" face, and his eyes were as green as she remembered and he wasn't dead._ I don't think it was a vision after all. _

"Oh!...R-Right...I'm sorry I-

"Harry, if you apologise to me again, I'm going to get angry...and you really don't want that, I'm very scary when I'm angry...ask Ron." Ginny said smiling weakly. "It wasn't your fault Harry...I-I didn't really help with the situation...I mean, I don't think my, very embarrassing, squeaks every time you were around were sending the right message."

"But, If I had-

"I'd probably written in the diary anyway, for different reasons. There's nothing anyone can do to change what happened Harry. We shouldn't waste our time drowning in our little pool of regrets, it's not worth it...um...Harry why are you looking at me like that?" And he was looking at her with his confused face again, though he didn't seem all guilty any more.

"Sorry...er not about...I mean for staring...you er...seem different somehow...

"I do? Please tell me it's not more freckles..." She said panicking. Weather she was eleven or Seventeen, she hated her freckles. _Wow...guess I don't really change that much in the future._

"No! Not more freckles...you look er...older? Not just...and you're not..." Harry had a puzzled look on his face. He seemed to be trying to figure her out.

"Blushing and squeaking?"

"Well yeah..." He said. His hand scratching the back of his neck, and he had a little smile on his face

"Good. That's always a good thing..."

"Yeah, I guess it-

A scream suddenly interrupted him.

"GINNY!? YOU'RE AWAKE!!"

And a flash of red later, Ginny found herself being crushed to death by her mother. Tears, were pouring from her eyes as she tried to return the hug. Tried being the key word. Her whole body hurt and the hug wasn't really helping, but here was her mother, and she was alive! Ginny couldn't help but wonder.

_How am I__ going to be able to see everyone without breaking down, when I have clear memories of them dying?. _

* * *

**A/N:**_ Okay I'm sorry for making this chapter too short but it just refused to be longer. That and my musie ran away... oh well!_

_Right now I'm a bit busy with college so it might take a while for the next update. _

_About your choice for today! SHould Ginny tell anyone about her vision/time travel thing to someone? and who? _

_Bye then and please Review!_


	4. Ch 3: A Very Special Girl

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and as there is NO way she's writing a fanfic about her own books I'm obviously NOT her._

_**The Seventh Child**_

_**Chapter Three: A Very Special Girl**_

* * *

It had been three days since Ginny woke up. Her family had been so happy to see her awake again after months of being in a coma. All of them had visited her at least three times...a day. Not that she minded, of course. It was so good to see them alive and happy, but there was something else going on that they wouldn't tell her about.

It was in their eyes. Yes they were happy to talk to her and see her a little better. But there in the back of their eyes, hidden behind the joy they were showing her, there was something else, something very similar to what she saw in her own eyes the day after Harry died...

Agony...

Something was happening to her and she knew it had to do with the rush of pain that would take over her body every few hours. Madam Pomfrey would give her a potion for the pain and and dreamless sleep potion before she had the energy to ask what was wrong with her.

Then she remembered what Harry had said to her the day she woke up.

"_if I hadn't ignored you, you wouldn't have written in the diary and none of that would have happened and you wouldn't be dying." _

Was that it? She was dying? She had to laugh. She somehow had been given the chance to go back to the beginning, there was so much she wanted to change, so many things she wanted to do... and now she was dying? Before she could change a single thing?...

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the door opening or steps getting closer. It wasn't until the person next to her cleared their throat that she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Miss Weasley, it is good to see you awake once more." Said the old Wizard. Ginny could see the twinkling in his eyes. _Can't believe how much I've missed that bloody twinkling._

She had to take a deep breath to stop herself from doing or saying something stupid. She had found it hard to control her reaction every time she saw her family or Harry. And while she hadn't seen the headmaster die she didn't want to take the chance.

"Hello sir." Was all she said. Her eyes looking at her hands on her lap, she knew the headmaster was a very skilled Legillimens and while she had started practising Occlumency while on the run with the trio, and her shield was pretty decent, due to years of lying to escape her mother's wrath whenever she'd prank the twins back, she knew there was no way she could stop Dumbledore from entering her mind if he _really _tried. _Have to start practising again._

"Miss Weasley, I believe there's something we need to talk about-

"Am I dying?" Ginny blurted out before she could stop herself. _So much for controlling my reactions._

She watched as the twinkling in the Headmaster's eyes seemed to dim. _At least_. She thought._ It didn't completely disappeared, that's good right?_

"No, Miss Weasley. You are not dying." He said smiling sadly at Ginny. "At least not yet."

"...N-not yet?" Ginny asked. She could not stop fear from showing in her voice. "I-I don't...what?"

The old man sighed and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Miss Weasley, you have always been a very special child. Ever since you were born, you were special..."

"Sir...what does this have to do with me dying!?" She asked, more than a little annoyed with the old man. He tells her she is dying..._well not YET,_ and then starts on how special she is! The man had to be mad!

"My dear child... it has everything to do with it." He said, raising a hand to stop her from interrupting him again. "Please Miss Weasley, Ginny, listen to what I have to say...I wish to explain everything but it is quite the long story."

"Okay...I'll listen...so I'm special, why is that?"

"Because you are a girl..." Said the Headmaster, the twinkling back to his eyes even if a bit weaker than normal. "A girl, born into a cursed family." At her frown he continued. "Yes, cursed. There had to be a reason no female had been born into the family for so long. Seven generations I believe?"

"I-I think..." Ginny said. She was wondering just what the bloody hell was he getting at.

"You see, Weasley females have a tendency to be quite powerful. And the last woman born into your family was not an exception, in fact, she was very powerful, perhaps too powerful.

_  
I have a bad feeling about this._

"Ileana, was very smart and very beautiful, but her heart was her downfall."

"What do you mean?" She had to admit this was getting interesting._ Much better than mum's wireless dramas. And if he's telling me this instead of talking about the Ginny's dying stuff then I'm not gonna drop dead very soon....I hope._

"She fell in love with a man. A Black. He was however betrothed to another woman, yet he still pursued a relationship with her. But after almost two years, he left her. Instead of breaking his betrothal and marrying her...he erm took what erm...perhaps I should skip this part...I don't want Molly sending me a Howler any time soon...

"...He had sex with her and then left her?" At his raised eyebrow she put on an innocent face and said. "Erm...six older brothers... you can't help but hear things...so um he left her after?"

She was glad when the old man continued with the story.

"Yes, the very next day in fact. She didn't take rejection to well it seemed, for she unleashed ALL of her power on him the very day of his wedding. She killed the bride and most of the guests, that is more than five hundred wizards and witches, who knew how to defend themselves. But, like I said, she was quite powerful."

Ginny had to shake her head to stop herself from recreating that image in her head. _Five hundred!? By herself!?_

"She forced him to watch, then killed him and threw him at his father's feet and left. The head of the Black family was most... displeased. Not only had his son involved himself with a Blood-traitor, but said blood-traitor's display of power was like nothing he had ever seen, and being the head of a dark family he had seen many things. To have someone like her alive was dangerous."

"What happened then? What did he do?"

"He decided to put a curse on her. She would suffer a thousand times the same pain she inflicted on his son and after her death no other female would be born, into what he considered a peasant family, to wield such power. And for over seven hundred years none did..."

"Until me..." This was great just great...Ginny could feel it now...she was probably some sort of freak, who wasn't supposed to exist in the first place. Maybe that was the reason she was dying...she was just fate's mistake.

Fate was probably laughing at her now. _Oh hey Ginny, guess what? you're not meant to be. Sorry! Let's make you eleven again and kill you off!_

"Yes, Miss Weasley, until you. You broke the curse. And all the power that had not been let out in seven generations is yours now...but it wasn't supposed to come out until you reached your complete magical maturity, around seventeen or eighteen years of age."

"But I'm not..."_ Oh...OH! I was seventeen before this whole time-thingy happened! So that's what those seizures were all about! Wait. Is that why I'm a kid again?_

She was unable to let her thoughts go on as Dumbledore continued.

"Yes, you are correct. However I believe that your experience this last year under the control of Tom Riddle might have unlocked this power...and" The twinkle was gone from his eyes once more and Ginny was dreading his next sentence.

"It seems that it is too much power for an almost twelve year old. Miss- Ginny, your body is not ready for such a sudden growth of your magical core. It has tried to accommodate the power, you might have not seen yourself in a mirror lately but don't look like an eleven year old girl should."

She was starting to panic now. What did he mean with that? Did she look like some sort of monster now? Her voice was still the same...not quite eleven...but she had thought that was because she hadn't used it for a while.

"You look older and that is because of your body trying to adapt...but if the growth of your magical core is not stopped or at least controlled...then..." He trailed off and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Then I'm going to die...?"

"Yes, Ginny. If we can't find a way to stop the growth of you core then your body will not be able to cope...and you'll die."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Damn! Poor Ginny...really what's wrong with that horrible Musie of mine!? Can't she see the poor girl has suffered enough!! Musie should giver happy memories to replace...well at least help her deal with the old ones! But, no! She goes and tries to kill her!! Slowly I might add!! _

_Do you think I should get another musie? 'Cos this one's evil! But if I get a new one I don't know if she'll just go a get writer's block!..._

_um...well I guess I'll try to help Gin as much as I can but it might be hard if I keep this musie around...she loves to make characters suffer and she's very stubborn!_

**_Review_**_ and maybe I'll be able to stop Sweet(that's musie) from killing our favourite redhead off. _

_**BroodyAngel **a.k.a** Sarah **a.k.a** Katherine(**but really! Only my mom calls me that!**)**_


	5. Ch 4: There is Still Hope

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and as there is NO way she's writing a fanfic about her own books I'm obviously NOT her._

_**The Seventh Child**_

_**Chapter Four: There is still Hope.**_

* * *

_She was dreaming again._

"_I'm sorry." She paused for a second. "Do you know how weird it is to apologise to myself?" _

"_Do you know how weird it is to hear yourself say that?" _

"_Yes, I know exactly how weird it is." She smiled. "I'm still sorry, though. I didn't mean to suddenly drop in and ruin everything. " _

"_I know." The girl sighed. "Well, at least I'll die looking... Good." She...they had finally managed to get out of bed and look in the mirror when they were awake. The result was a part of herself feeling confused and the other, younger, part feeling gleeful. "Maybe you should have shown up before I started at Hogwarts...then Catherine Mc. Kenna wouldn't have been so annoying about my lack of attributes...I mean really just because she already...er you know."_

_The older girl laughed. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry though, even without these unexpected _developments _you would still have the better figure." _

"_Really?" Asked the eleven year old hopefully. _

"_Yeah, it was very obvious by the time I turned thirteen, who had more _attributes_." The older girl said smirking. She suddenly looked thoughtful. "Actually, that's how your body looks like now, like mine did at thirteen." _

"_It's your body too, you know? I mean, we are the same person, and you seem to be stuck here right?" _

_Older Ginny sighed, her gaze drifted from the window towards the girl standing in front of the mirror. "I guess I am. It's just...have you noticed how we can tell who we are in these dreams...I mean, I'm Ginny, but I'm also seventeen, and have my own memories..."_

"_And I'm eleven and don't remember everything from the future?" _

"_Yes! But when we are awake we can't keep our minds separated...I think we might be merging, turning into one person. Okay, yes, we are the same person but I mean, time changed me, made me, I don't know, stronger? I am you, but diferent, and sometimes, when we are awake, it's like both of our personalities are fighting for control and we are someone else..." 'Oh yeah, because that makes sense...not like anything does any more.' _

"_You mean that, when we are asleep, we are you and me, but when we are awake we are...her...?" _

"_Yeah..." _

"_So...what do we do?" Younger Ginny asked. She walked to the bed and sat next to her older self. _

"_I think we should try to accelerate the process, maybe show you memories of the future..."_

"_But?" _

" _I don't think you are ready for some of my memories yet." Younger Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but she continued before she had the chance. "But... we don't really have a choice, do we?"_

"_I guess not. It's scary, you know...am I going to stop being me? Or am I just going to grow up faster than I should?" She said. "But, at the same time, I wonder... do I really want to be just me, scared and traumatized little helpless Ginny, and didn't Tom already made sure to end my childhood?"_

"_Yeah...he did, but you know, and this took me a while to get into my head, I, you, we, whatever, were never helpless, a lot of people would have died this year otherwise." She said looking at herself directly in the eyes. _

"_I...thank you..." Her younger self said, tears falling from her eyes, but a little bit of light was back in them._

* * *

Ginny woke up to find Dumbledore, once again, standing next to her bed. Ginny groaned, the twinkle was at full power and even if that probably meant good news, Ginny knew that it didn't necessarily mean she was going to like them.

"I'm not going to like it, right?"

He chuckled. "Ah, but Miss Weasley." He said in a joking voice. "I wouldn't know that until I tell you, would I? However, what I can tell you is that your mother would certainly not like it."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "My mother wouldn't like many things. I'm guessing that this is about my condition, and since you don't seem sad, I guess that means I'm not going to die in the next few hours." She narrowed her eyes. "You found a way to help me?" She asked, although, it was more a statement than a question.

He just looked at her as if encouraging her to continue.

"You found a way to help me, but my mother is not going to like it... because it's dangerous...?"

"You are correct. You see, Ginny, may I call you Ginny? I'm afraid I've been calling you that for a while without asking your permission."

"Sir, I don't mind, I would have said something already if I did. And sir...I know you are stalling."

"Indeed. I'm not sure how you will react, you are after all your mother's daughter." He said, and smiled when she blushed. "Ginny, I've come to be in possession of a very old artefact, probably as old as Hogwarts herself." Dumbledore said excitedly, showing her a red locket, hanging from a gold chain.

"...What does it do, sir?" She asked. She felt different somehow, the constant jolts of pain that she had become used to in the last few days didn't seem so strong any more. Oh, they weren't gone, and they still hurt like hell but not enough to make her wince all the time. She guessed the locket in the Headmaster's hand was the reason.

"It absorbs magic. As you probably know from History of Magic Hogwarts wasn't always a school." He smiled when Ginny blushed. She usually used that class to sleep, not only this last year, but in the future as well. "

"Before becoming a school, the Castle was used as a fortress, and this artefact was originally used to,_ slowly_, drain a prisoner of his magic and feed said magic to the castle itself. This would eventually kill them however."

"But you think it can help me?"

"Yes, Ginny, I it can. Your body is having a hard time trying to contain your magic, as there simply is too much of it. I believe we can use this locket to absorb the excess of magic, and allow your body the time to adapt to your power without it killing you." He sighed. "I had considered doing something similar when we discovered what was happening to you, however, I couldn't find something strong enough to contain that much power that fast."

She finally understood what he was trying to tell her. "But Hogwarts could..."

"Exactly! Hogwarts would absorb most of that excess magic, and I would slowly adjust the amount of power the locket would drain to be smaller, so that, with time, you wouldn't need the locket any more, and you could control that power without having to worry about about dying."

"I think I understand...and what's the dangerous part?"

"As with every old magical artefact, there is _always_ a risk that the locket could indeed harm you, even kill you, if not used correctly." The Headmaster looked scared and hopeful at the same time. "Which is why I wanted to talk to you about it first. I was hoping that if you decided to use this method, perhaps we could omit that part when we tell Molly."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Merlin! Sorry. It's just...." She burst out laughing again. "Albus Dumbledore is afraid of my mother."

"Ah, yes...well. Your mother is a very remarkable witch...and when she's angry."

"Oh, I know that. And really, I understand why you would be er...reluctant to tell her." She laughed again. After a while, when she finally managed to calm herself, she continued. "I want to try it. If you came to talk to me about it that means you couldn't find another way to help me."

He looked at her and nodded.

"If I refuse to use the locket, I'll die anyway, at least with the locket I have a chance, right?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at her and smiled. "You are absolutely correct, Ginny. I am proud to have you as a student. You have not, in spite of everything you've been through this last year, let Tom Riddle or your condition destroy you. It is no wonder Tom couldn't completely take control over you. Had it been anyone else in your position, I am sure many people would have died this year, and Lord Voldemort would have returned." His smile widened when she didn't flinch at hearing the name.

Ginny blushed. "Thank you, sir." She said. A part of her, the younger part, still felt responsible for what happened...she thought that maybe that would never change, and deep down, she would always feel guilty, even if, in her mind, she knew and accepted that most part of the blame lay with Lucius Malfoy.

"Sir? What about my dad?" While she didn't want her mother to fuss over her, especially if she didn't want her to suspect anything of what was really happening to her, she knew it was a lost cause and if she knew the locked could kill her 'baby' well...that would not go well. Her dad, however, well she wasn't sure what to make of her father. While he always worried about his princess, he had also always given her space to deal with things, and knew she could take care of herself, most of the time.

_  
'But after this?' _She had managed to get Ron to spill what happened when she fainted. And from what she gathered from the way he spoke, and the way he would wince, it had been worse than he let on.

There had been blood. A lot of it.

Would her father act the same way, having seen that? She hoped he did, because otherwise things would get more complicated if he wasn't there to stop her mother from following her every move.

"I... have considered telling Arthur. I am not sure, however, if I he would agree to hide this from Molly."

"I could talk to him...I just... something tells me, he should know..."

"Indeed?" He asked. A strange look passing though his face. "Well... perhaps he should know then."

* * *

Some things never changed. Ginny had spoken with her father, and while he was worried about the risks involved in using the locket, he had given in in the end. He had made her promise that at the first sign of something going wrong she would stop wearing it. She understood his worries, but was glad the he hadn't changed after all.

Some things did change though...

Like Ron...

When he came to visit her again, he was...er...different.

Different as in...nice. Nice, and caring, and well a good brother, she thought maybe that was because he saw her almost die... not even half an hour after she had almost died, and gotten rescued by Harry...from a giant snake...and the Dark Lord...

…Okay, he did have very good reasons for being nice to her now, not that he was a horrible brother before, but he did suffer from the 'foot-in-mouth syndrome'... in both time lines.

He had gotten better in the future though, specially near the end.

Ginny shuddered. She didn't want to think about that last part. She hoped that the moment she was sent here the other time line disappeared, because she didn't want to even think of what might have happened to Ron if it didn't. Her last thought before she found herself in the past, was that they were going to die...or worse.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She could not afford to get caught up in the past...or future. Brooding was not the way out of this mess. She might not be sure of what was going to happen to her in the end. She knew that the possibility of her dying, because of her sudden magical growth, was very high, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

After all, no matter the time line, Ginny Weasley was nothing if not stubborn.

* * *

_**  
A/N:** Hello there! _

_Yes, I'm still alive...sorry for making you wait... but really it's not like this doesn't happen all the time, you know? Oh well! Hope you like this chapter. Ginny should finally be getting released from the hospital wing next chappie. So YAY for her...can't wait for her brother's and Harry to see her "new look" when she's not lying in bed...hope the brothers don't get too overprotective...that wouldn't be good...for them lol Have to wait and see what musie decides to do. You can give your opinion though and I'm sure we could attemp to influence musie's decision a bit ;-) _

_Now...if you review I might give you some cookies...like this one *throws cookie at readers* There you go! _


	6. Ch 5: Plans

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and as there is NO way she's writing a fanfic about her own books I'm obviously NOT her._

_**The Seventh Child**_

_**Chapter Five: Plans

* * *

**_

It had been four days since Ginny started using the locket. Madam Pomfrey had spent most of the time hovering over her which Ginny found could be very annoying sometimes. Seriously, the nurse wouldn't let her leave her bed, not even to go to the loo._ 'Really. What could possibly happen to me while walking from the bed to the loo?' _ On the other hand, the locket was doing its job. The sharp pain that would sometimes overwhelm her, was almost gone.

Key word: _Almost _

It certainly didn't go away. No, it now felt just like one time when a bludger hit her ankle, the one she hurt at the Ministry, during practice in her fifth year. She had pretended it was nothing and continued practising a special move with the other two chasers. Even after the practice was over, she didn't let anyone know how much her ankle hurt, and had to walk with Harry all the way back to the castle smiling and joking with him, and pretending her ankle wasn't broken.

Why did she do that? Well, she didn't want everyone hovering over her.

But back to the point. The pain she felt right now was just a little less than that...only that it was her whole body that hurt, not just her ankle. Still, at least now she could function without letting the pain be the only thing she could feel. That and Madam Pomfrey said it would lessen with the pass of the days. But it wouldn't completely disappear as her magical core was still growing faster than normal.

It seemed that, even with the locket feeding Hogwarts with with most of the excess of magic, a part of the power remained with her, so she should expect her spells to be more powerful. She had to laugh at that as she remembered Charlie, who had come to see her the day professor Dumbledore explained this to her parents, his face paled, his eyes widened, and the wince that followed. Ginny was sure he was remembering the last time he made her angry, when she introduced him for the first time to her _bat _friends.

So, yes...things were going well...at least they weren't as bad as when she first woke up.

* * *

Molly Weasley couldn't stop staring at her daughter...or more specifically, her daughter's chest.

"Mum?" Ginny asked.

Only to be ignored, as her mother kept staring and muttering under her breath. Her voice was too low to be understood from where Ginny was standing, but she thought she heard something that sounded a bit like:

_  
'too young...not even twelve...no no no.'_

So she was pretty sure her mother did not approve of Ginny's new 'developments' as her future self had called them. She had a feeling she would be getting the _'Talk'_ again very soon.

"Mum!"

"Huh, oh! Were you saying something dear?" Molly asked, she sounded upset.

Ginny sighed. "The enlargement charm mum... could you please do it? I want to leave this place and go home, unless you want me to leave with my breasts trying to pop out of my dress." She sighed once again and rolled her eyes, when her mother winced at the word 'breast'. Seriously, it wasn't like she hadn't known about her body growing faster because of her magic.

"You certainly will not!" Molly exclaimed, and finally after minutes staring at Ginny, cast an enlargement charm on her daughter's dress. Although, Ginny couldn't help but think that she might have made the dress too loose on her...she was convinced it had been on purpose though.

"We have to get you a...a bra- Molly added with another wince- very soon."

"Yes, a bra...can we go home now?"Ginny asked, not wanting to spend another minute in the hospital wing. Another part of her, was feeling gleeful at the prospect of a bra. After all, now that she had a less boyish figure, there was a chance that Harry would notice her more. She shook her head... _'He will notice me sooner or later so no more agonizing about it'_...although the new look didn't hurt either.

Molly huffed. "Yes, let's go. Your brothers are waiting outside." And with that took Ginny's hand and walked to where her husband was talking with Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster.

Ginny sighed for what it felt like the million time that morning. _'Things are about to get complicated.'_

"Ah, Ginny you are ready to go home, I see." The Headmaster said with a kind smile. "I imagine you don't want to see this place again for a while, however, I was wondering if you would give me a few minutes of your time? Don't worry, I won't keep you long."

Ginny looked at her parents. His father smiled at her and nodded, but her mother had a slight frown on her face. Ginny wondered what that was about. "Uh, sure professor." She said. It was better to take care of things one at a time.

"Excellent!" Exclaimed the headmaster. "Follow me, please." He started walking and entered Madam Pomfrey's office.

Ginny smiled at her parents and followed Dumbledore. She entered the office and closed the door behind her. Whatever the headmaster wanted to talk to her, he obviously didn't want her parents to listen.

"How are you Ginny? Poppy said you were doing much better, but I would like you to tell me yourself." Dumbledore smiled. He motioned at her to sit in a chair in front of the desk.

Ginny sighed, and sat. "I feel much better. My body still hurts all the time, but I haven't had an attack every few hours like I did before the locket. And it's easier to fall asleep now, despite the pain, so Madam Pomfrey stopped giving me the Dreamless Sleep potion. It's not like before all this happened, but it's definitely better."

Dumbledore nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "I wanted to make sure the pain disappeared, but to do that I would have had to adjust the locket to absorb almost all of the magic excess and I'm afraid that would not let your magical core grow at all. If that happened, then you would become of age and only have the magical level you possess right now."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. So that meant she would be stuck with less power if she chose to end the pain the magic caused? But... "I thought my magic was stronger now. That I had to be more careful when I casting a spell because there was more power behind the spells now?"

"That is true. Right now you could rival sixth year in terms of magical power but you do not have the control necessary." He stood from the chair behind Madam Pomfrey's desk, and walked to stand in front of her. "Through their Hogwarts years a student's power will grow but as the practice constantly in class they don't immediately notice the difference. You however, skipped those years of practice and in a matter of just weeks went from having the power of a first year to that of a student nearing the end of their sixth year.

You could, eventually, reach the level of control necessary to advance at school, but if the locket were to completely stop your magical growth then once you reach the seventh year and eventually graduate you would still have the power of a sixth year...and that would certainly put you at disadvantage don't you think?"

It certainly would. That meant that she would have to learn to live with the pain, if she wanted to change things. That was going to be very difficult. Her magical growth was affecting things more than she liked. She had a feeling both her mother and Dumbledore were going to keep an eye on her most of the time. Her brothers she could hex and/or blackmail into leaving her alone, and her mother wouldn't be a problem once school started again, but if Dumbledore was going to keep track of her like she thought he would, then she couldn't do much by herself without raising suspicion.

She was going to need help.

Ginny wasn't stupid to think that she could change everything by herself, and knew that eventually the headmaster would find out that she wasn't completely from this time line, but for now she would have to look for help elsewhere.

"It would...yeah." She said with a frown. "I guess I can take the pain as long as it doesn't get as bad as before."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "I knew you would say something like that Ginny. You don't have to worry however, I will visit at the Burrow to check on your progress and once the term begins I would like to meet with you at least twice a week to help you practice your control...as we don't want you having any accidents in class."

_  
'Damn, I knew he was up to something!' _"I understand Professor." She said. It would not do to refuse him right now lest he becomes suspicious. "When are you coming to the Burrow? I wouldn't like to be caught in my pyjamas like when Harry came to visit last year...that was er... very embarrassing." She had to blush as she said that. Not only the memory of that day made her turn red but she could use that to her advantage to get the information out of the old man.

"Oh, don't worry Ginny."Said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling. "I will let you rest for a few days. I believe I will visit in a few days on your birthday, in the afternoon perhaps?"

"Well... that's okay if my parents don't mind, sir." Oh yeah, that should give her more than enough time to plan something. And if she couldn't come up with something while awake, then she was sure she would be having some interesting discussions in her dreams.

"Perfect! Now let us return you to your parents before Molly decides to break down the door." He joked. Although Ginny was sure that the thought had probably passed through her mothers head, if the urgency to bring Ginny home was the same she had when she woke her daughter up.

* * *

_Younger Ginny was rolling on the floor laughing with all she had. "Merlin, the look on their faces!" She was, of course, talking about her brothers. The look on their face__s when she walked out of the Hospital Wing with her parents had been hilarious. Bill had to hold onto Charlie, who had already seen her before and had a mix of sadness and amusement on his face, to stop from falling. _

_  
Percy was flustered and had a disapproving look on his face similar to their mother's when she was talking about getting her a bra. _

_  
Fred and George's mouth hit the floor, their face reminded her of the first time she managed to prank them successfully. _

_  
Ron, however had the funniest and strangest reaction. At first, his eyes widened and he paled, he then frowned and his ears became red, then he just looked confused and started to mumble something under his breath before blurting "That's not possible!" and then going quiet again. This reaction was so like and at the same time so unlike Ron that she had exploded and was sure that her laughter was heard all the way to England. _

_  
When she finally managed to stop laughing, she noticed than the twins and Charlie had joined her in her laughter. Fred went to and asked in a very serious voice that if they weren't siblings if she would like to go out with him. He was followed by George telling her to ignore Fred and go eat ice cream with him instead. _

_  
The joke didn't go well with their mother and Percy because they started on them saying that "They shouldn't joke about such things!" _

"_What about the look on Harry's face?" Older Ginny asked smirking. "I think we made an impact."  
_

_This immediately stopped younger Ginny's laughter, as her face became redder than her older self ever remembered becoming in her time line. "You really think so?"_

"_Oh, yeah. It was a good start...he might not see you/us as a love interest yet, but he certainly knows you are a girl now." _

_  
Younger Ginny hugged herself. "I hope so..."_

"_Believe me I know that look on him. He may not realise It, yet but he definitely gave us... you...the I've-just-discovered-something-wonderful look."_

"_Me? I mean us?...we really need a way to talk about ourselves to avoid confusion... but um yeah you know."_

_  
Older Ginny tilted her head. "Uh...no, not us but that breasts are nice and that we have them, a very nice pair at that." She smiled. "And, yes we do need another way to refer to both of us and um...whoever we are when we are awake."_

"_Right." Young Ginny said nodding. _

"_In the mean time, we have to come up with a plan before the Headmaster comes to the Burrow. I don't like the idea of him deciding to use Passive Legilimency on us and finding out he can't get anything. That would surely make him suspect something is up." Ginny said. She was sitting under the big tree next to the pond at the Burrow. "Maybe, we can use what happened with Tom to our advantage."_

_  
Her younger self look confused and a bit pale. "What do you mean? Why do we have to bring him into this?"_

_  
Ginny sighed. "I don't like it, believe me, but our new magical power is not enough to explain how we know certain spells and basic Occlumency... but if we could say the knowledge of the spells just comes to us, we might be able convince him that we picked it up from Tom's mind."_

"_But wouldn't that make him more careful around us... you know worry that we might become the next Dark Lady or something?" Younger Ginny asked. She sat in front of her older self a couple of feet away._

"_Maybe, but he's already worried about that, I think. What with all this new power and what the last female Weasley did. We should probably look for more information about her by the way." She shook her head. "But anyway, my point is that he's going to keep an eye on us anyway, and at least this way we can make sure that there is a more logical conclusion than your seventeen year old self ending up in this time and getting herself trapped in your body."_

"_Alright... I guess. What about the help we were going to get. Who could we possibly trust to help us with this and not tell Dumbledore or sending us straight to St. Mungos?"_

_  
Older Ginny smiled. "Oh, you know... I think that an old Dog will do." _

_

* * *

_

_**AN: **__Hey there! Hope you liked this chapter. It was written at 3:00 am so be nice. : ) But I think it came out pretty well despite the lack of sleep. _

_Okay, anyone has any idea of how to call the three Ginnys? It gets annoying to write older or younger Ginny all the time! _

_What are your thoughts about Harry? Should he be told about the time travel? He is still vulnerable to Legilimency and I personally think that learning Occlumency would be very hard for him if not impossible at his age, on the other hand not telling him could destroy his trust in Ginny when he finds out...any other way to block his mind anyone? _

_Don't forget to review!!  
_


	7. Ch 6: Rules and Arguments

_**Disclaimer:**_ _NOT MINE!! _

_**A/N: **__Wow, it's been a while since I updated this one. And I'm really sorry about that, but you know real life sometimes gets in the way…usually in the form of what I like to call the University from Hell. …yeah okay I've been sulking cuz I got some bad grades this semester, despite filling my head with information and losing sleep studying…T_T _

_**Now to answer some of the reviews: **_

_**Comet Moon: **__Thanks for the review! And yes…the old dog will certainly learn quite a few tricks…including a very important lesson on how to keep your red headed future goddaughter-in law happy and avoid her temper…that one might take a while._

_**Anon**__**: **__Thanks for reviewing…twice! __ I'm glad you are enjoying the story. As for Ginny's birthday it is in fact in a few days. If you go back to previous chapters you'll notice that Ginny was not asleep for just a few days. There has been a time skip of the time she was unconscious. It's August already and her birthday is in fact in a few days…next chapter actually :) _

_**Beauty Eclipsed**__**: **__Thanks for the review! I just had to bring Sirius into the story as more than just the escaped convict. I've always liked to think that while at number 12 Sirius and Ginny became friends and that she would immediately think about him for help._

_**Hptrump**__**: **__Umm…interesting idea, I'll have to think about it. I had some more simple ideas in mind but some have been used before so I don't know what to do at this point. I won't need to worry about that for a few chapters yet._

_**Starscape91: **__Thank for the review! I've been thinking about a spell to block his mind. As for the bond, as much as I love Bond fics I don't think I'm ready to write one myself. _

_I do think Harry should know about the time travel but I guess that'll depend on the Mind block issue._

_**DukeBrymin:**__Dumbledore will find out. For now though Ginny wants to make sure she can trust the man not to react in a way that can be harmful to her goals. I don't know if it will be a Manipulative!Dumbledore Fic. At at least he won't be a bastard who doesn't care about anything but the greater good. As for Harry, well I think Dumbledore and I guess Snape cannot possibly be the only Wizards in the world other than Voldy who know Legilimency... There's Harry's and Voldy's connection too. So his mind should still be blocked somehow before he finds out._

_Okay you can finally continue on with the chapter!

* * *

_

_**The Seventh Child**_

_**Chapter Six: **__**Rules and Arguments**_

Ginny had known since before leaving Hogwarts that she was going to be watched and hovered over, but knowing didn't make it any easier…not at all.

She was, _just this,_ close to snap at her mother it wasn't even funny…Fred and George's words, not hers… '_And for them pretty much everything is funny.'_ So, yes. She was having a very difficult time dealing with her mother. Now, don't get her wrong. She loved her mother and had missed her so much…all of her family really, but things were getting out of control.

You see. Ginny had always hated that she being the youngest, the girl…the one who was supposed to sit and be a good while others protected her…the one left behind. That had been such a constant in her life growing up, and it made her become the complete opposite of what many expected of her.

It made her really angry, when she was treated like the little helpless girl, and it had been the cause of many arguments with her mother, as Ginny usually had a hard time keeping her temper under control when it came to being treated that way…

…now if you really thought about it, with TWO Ginny's in one body, and one of them already of age…well it was no wonder she was in this particular situation…

…With five of her brothers cowering in a corner, and she hadn't even tried to hex them yet. It really wasn't necessary and she was glaring at them with a look that, in the future, Ginny had used on quite a few Death Eaters… suffice to say.

…They were going to get it!

"Now, listen Ginevr-

"SHUT UP, PERCY!" She yelled and for a very long, at least for Percy, second directed the full power of her glare at him, before looking at all of her brothers…minus Ron, believe it or not. "Now, we are going to establish a few little rules…rules that you WILL NOT break, bent or even CONSIDER try to find a loophole to escape."

"Is that clear?" She looked at each of their faces as she said this. Fred and George were nodding frantically. Charley had a far off look and had paled…obviously remembering bat bogeys and her now improved magical power. Bill and Percy looked like they were about to protest, for very different reasons she was sure. She made a mental note to try and get closer to Percy and make him feel more welcome…but that would have to wait till she got her point into…and hopefully permanently attached to their heads.

"IS THAT CLEAR!!?" She asked once more in a tone that made even Ron and Harry, who were outside and far enough that they shouldn't hear her like she was yelling in their faces. It was a good thing her parents weren't home…They had left Bill and Charley in charge to _"Take care of my baby" _while they…well Molly mostly went to speak to Dumbledore…_again _for what felt like the fith, oh no wait actually seventh, time in less than a week, to make sure they understood right, how to take care of her.

This particular thought made her even more angry, and judging by her brothers' faces, it wasn't a pretty sight. "You will NOT follow me around, you will NOT barge into my room every ten minutes to 'make sure I'm fine', you WILL NOT search my things to find out if I have another dark artifact around, in fact you WILL NOT enter MY room, unless I invite you." She then looked at Bill. "You WILL take down the damn alarm wards you put in my room and you WILL NOT cast any other wards unless I ask you to!" Then Charley. "You WILL NOT keep glaring at Harry whenever he looks in my direction…dammit! You WILL NOT try to hex every male who glances my way when I'm in Diagon Alley!" Percy. "You WILL NOT LECTURE me about dark objects and my irresponsibility ever again!" Fred and George. "You WILL NOT make a single comment about my breasts, my bottom or any other of my recent developments to either me or anyone else! AND YES THAT INCLUDES HARRY!"

She then adressed them all as a group again. "I WILL continue my life as normal WITHOUT feeling I'm being watched every second, I WILL walk, run, prank, play chess, exploding snap, Quidditch, YES YOU HEARD ME RIGHT BOYS, QUIDDITCH! SO WIPE THAT LOOK OFF YOUR FACES! I WILL DO ALL THESE THINGS AND I WILL NOT HEAR A SINGLE COMPLAIN, OR SEE AN ANNOYED OR WORRIED LOOK COMING FROM ANY OF YOU WHILE I DO IT!"

She stopped yelling then, and with a smile on her face and a sweet voice asked. "Do you understand?" Apparently her sweetness was even more terrifying than her yells because they lost all their color and nodded quickly. "Good! Now why don't we all, and I mean ALL of us Percy, go outside and play some Quidditch!?"

Percy gulped and nodded but raised his hand. "Yes, Percy. Do you have a question?" She asked nicely, but with narrowed eyes.

"W-what about m-mum?." Ginny had to smile. It seemed she had managed to get to her serious brother, as he called their the Weasley Matriarch 'mum' and not 'mother' as he had been doing for years. After his question sunk in, however…

"If she does complain then I'll deal with it…I know she's worried but I can't live the rest of my life feeling like an useless little girl, who can't do anything by herself and needs to be watched every second, even while she eats, or goes to the loo, or opens a damn book lest she gets possessed again, or simply drops dead because she moved too much or of course let's not forget…HER BREASTS ARE TOO BIG!" Bloody hell…but she really needed to let that out…still, at this rate she might traumatise her brothers for life.

"I know you guys are worried as well, but you are only making it harder for me to live, really live, my life the way it feels right…the way it should be lived." Ginny said. Her voice sad and without a hint of a threat for the first time since she cornered them. "So please…if you really love me, if you really want me to be happy then please let me live, AND help me convince mum that the best way to protect me isn't by putting me in a cage where she can keep an eye on me…"

"Well…I don't know about them, but I'll help…you better have plan though because I don't fancy being yelled at by mum." Said Ron from the kitchen door. He had a slight smile and was rubbing the back of his neck. Harry was standing behind him and had an odd look on his face that Ginny could not help but think cute. _'Looks like he has a lot in his mind.'_ She ignored this however and concentrated on Ron.

The change in her big brother had been incredible. He still got some weird looks on his face when he glanced her way sometimes, but had not pushed her away or treated her like a child as everyone else seemed to be doing lately. Instead he spent time with her and didn't seem to mind when she spoke to Harry or sought them out. He even tried to keep the other brothers off her back whenever he could. He seemed more like the brother she left behind in the future and not the one she remembered from her childhood.

The older part of her wanted to weep sometimes and was somewhat hesitant of getting too close for fear of losing control of her emotions. The younger part though, overruled any hesitation and enjoyed the happy feelings. Her big brother, her best friend she spent so many years playing with and plotting with to keep the older gits at bay, was back, and he didn't seem to have any intention of pushing her away again.

"Thank you Ronnie." Ginny said with a smile, and turned around with her wand pointing at the twins when she her them laugh. They immediately sobered. Ginny was so concentrated on yelling at them for laughing that she didn't notice Ron struggling to hold back a sob at being called 'Ronnie'.

He managed though, and smiled at her when she turned to look at him. "So, um I heard you say something about Quidditch, didn't I?"

"Yes…"

He grinned at her and asked excitedly. "Then what are we waiting for?" He had barely finished talking when he was tackled by red missile.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The rest of the brothers looked at each other. Then Fred exclaimed. "Hey! We get yelled at and HE gets a hug! I don't know about you lesser brothers but I'd rather be hugged, so I'm on her side!"

George looked at him and faked shock. "But, brother of mine we could end up facing our dear, but scary mother's wrath."

Fred nodded. "True, my handsome but somewhat slow brother, however, our beloved, yet terrifying mother didn't get a power boost like our darling and even more terrifying sister did."

George's eyes widened comically. "You make a good point, my most intelligent and good looking brother. I'm on her side as well! What about you older and not so smart siblings? Do you want her to test her bat bogeys on your gonads?"

Fred continued "We are pretty sure she can do it too, as we had her under a mild truth potion when she threatened to do it to us."

"YOU WHAT!?" Ginny yelled from where she was next to Ron.

"Whoa, calm down sis…we never did it again out of pure and unadulterated fear for our er…bludgers." Said George. "Besides we are on your side here remember!"

She gave them a dubious look. "Um…I guess I can let it pass…this time."

Fred gave George a high five and both went outside saying they'd get the brooms. Ginny then turned to the other three and raised an eyebrow. That was more than enough for Charley and he rushed after the twins to help them with the brooms.

Bill stared at her as if seing her for the first time. Right she was definitely not the little girl he left behind…no this version was stronger and to be honest he really didn't want to get on her bad side…he'd talk to her later as he was sure that once she calmed down he could express his concerns without getting hurt…too much. "Alright, Queen we'll do it your way."

"Queen?" She could barely contain her smile. In the future, it had taken her going to the Department of Mysteries and fighting Death Eaters to get Bill to stop calling her 'Princess' like he had since she was four. He then had changed to Queen…only in private though, because just like with the twins she threatened 'little Bill' with Bat Bogeys.

"Yeah. The princess has grown up it seems, if she can get the guy who tames Dragons for a living so terrified. So, I'm not going to do anything to get you agry enough to what was it? hex my gonads?." He winced at the thought. And walked out of the house to join his brothers.

Percy looked at her. "Maybe I should just-

Ginny interrupted him. Knowing already what he was going to say. "Nonsense, you are family. We all should spent time with our family other than at meal times." With that she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. "Don't worry, I'll keep the twins in line…

After she left, Harry who had been quiet the whole time during the exchange turned to Ron. "Why didn't you ever tell me how scary your sister could be?"

Ron shrugged. "The way she was acting around you. I didn't think you'd have believed me. I did tell you she normally never shuts up though…I just didn't mention that half of that time she's yelling."

Harry looked outside. Ginny was trying to get Percy to mount a broom. "It's just…well shocking," '_Not to mention very confusing'_ "to see her act that way." _'Or just to see her actually...'_ "Just remind me to stay on her good side…I don't want my er…I don't want to get hexed…"

"If you get her angry…I'm sure your nose will hurt for a few days…" Ron trailed off and looked at his best friend with a strange spark in his eyes. "…but don't worry mate…_somehow _I don't think she'd hex 'Harry Jr.'" And with that he walked out of the house leaving Harry standing in the middle of the kitchen, and feeling more confused than ever.

* * *

"Are you sure Albus?" Asked Molly Weasley for the tenth time.

The old Wizard sighed. "Yes, Molly. Ginny needs special training. She needs to be able to control her power, before she returns for the next school year. It could be dangerous for the other students if she doesn't."

"Then she shouldn't-

"Ginevra MUST come to school next year, and the following years for the same reason. She needs to gain full control of her magic before she becomes a danger to herself and others. The amount of magic she possesses is too great, and the locket alone won't be enough if she can't get the knowledge and experience to manipulate her it without harming those around her." And indeed, when it came to raw power Ginny Weasley seemed to have enough to make even Voldemort worry, or if he finds out take an interest. It was a good thing the child would never even think of joining the man who hurt her so badly. Still that didn't mean she wouldn't hurt others. He knew she was a good girl but power has a tendency to corrupt people…and power was certainly something Ginny didn't lack.

"Oh, but she's just a little girl and after everything that happened she- Molly was interrupted once more. This time by her husband.

"Molly, dear. I think you are underestimating Ginny. You know she will want to return to school, even after what happened. Our girl is stronger than she looks." His girl was probably more stubborn than all of her brothers. When she set her mind on something, you could be sure she wouldn't give up until she got it. And she had an independent streak of the size of Hogwarts! Arthur had seen her trying to contain herself from exploding at the way Molly and most of the boys had been hovering. He had a feeling, if the look on her face when Molly told Bill and Charley to keep an eye on her, was anything to go by, then when he and his wife returned home, the boy would be either running for their lives or letting her have her way out of fear. He had to smile that at least his beautiful, even more so now with the growth spur of hers, wasn't letting the memory of her her possession take away her will to live.

"I agree with you Arthur. Your daughter fought Voldemort for almost a year, stopped him from killing her fellow students when he took control of her body, when many adults wouln't even last 5 minutes against him. Be proud of her, because not many people are lucky enough to have a daughter like her. Now I believe you should go spent some time with that wonderful family of yours." And with that he dismissed them. Though he was sure Molly wouldn't be so easily convinced.

* * *

"_I'm exhausted…I don't think I'd ever yelled so much before in my life…"__ Young Ginny or Gin as they had agreed after a long conversation, in which it was decided that their joint self was going to keep the name Ginny and they would have to be Gin and Ginevra. _

_The twelve year old had immediately claimed the name Gin as she hadn't wanted to be called by her given name. Her older self shrugged and said she didn't mind as her Harry had taken to call her that sometimes. _

_They both flushed, as Gin, curious about how her given name would sound like coming from Harry, started digging for the memory her older self was referring to…_

_...the result was Gin biting her lip and admiting, for the first time in both time lines, that maybe she was too young to for some of the memories her older self had…To which Ginevra responded by saying that while _she_ rather enjoyed that particular scene, it would be better if Gin asked before watching her memories. _

"_Yeah, mum can do that to us…at least the gits were on our side this time…Have I ever told you how much I love Percy? Who would have thought he'd be the one to shut mum up?"_

"_He was right too…can't believe I just said that. She… well none of us really expected it from him…I don't think he expected it either, but once he said that Mum was trying to take complete control of my every action, even out of love, and was only hurting me. I think he just had to keep talking lest he looked like a fool." _

''_He really does care. He just has a hard time showing it and with the way we treated him last time, he felt that all he had was his reputation." Said Ginevra._

"_I know…I guess. I hope we can change that. Anyway now that mum seems to have backed off for a while, we'll have to continue with the plan…"_

"_You're right. It's good that dad still won the prize, even if we didn't make the photo, and the family didn't go to Egypt, we needed that photo to make sure Sirius escaped…now it's only a matter of time." _

"_Um...Is he really?"_

"_The nicest, funniest convict you'll ever meet. Handsome too after he cleans up…too bad for him we only have eyes for his godson."Ginevra said with a laugh._

"_Right…um talking about his godson…um he's been looking at us…do you think..?"_

_Ginevra sighed. "Not yet…sure we caught staring a couple of times but so far it's only because of the shock of finally seeing our real personality…not to mention the new er…body." _

"_So what do we do to make him notice?…I don't think I want to to date someone else knowing …having your memories."_

"_Believe me, I don't fancy dating Michael or Dean again…though I'm afraid they'll certainly be interested again…and probably sooner…not just them really. But it's not like we need to date other guys to gain more confidence, as we have that this time. We will just have to be his friend again…let him get to know us." _

"_I guess…well at least he already knows we are female!" _

"_Now, that's the spirit!"_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: **__Wow, it's been a while since I updated this one. And I'm really sorry about that, but you know real life sometimes gets in the way…usually in the form of what I like to call the University from Hell. …yeah okay I've been sulking cuz I got some bad grades this semester, despite filling my head with information and losing sleep studying…T_T _

_Anyway! Not much happens in this chapter other than Ginny venting, but still I had lots of fun picturing her brothers' faces as she yelled at them…I also dropped a couple of clues about the what's to come…let's hope you guys find them! I'll give a chocolate frog to those who get them right. _

_In other news, there's a poll in my profile for those of you who are reading my other story Not the Only One…It's an important one too, as _when_ exactly I update NtOO, and what will happen next chapter will depend on the result of said poll. So if you like NtOO and want me to update soon the what are you waiting for? Go vote!...not without reviewing here first though!_


	8. Ch 7: The Cool Brother & the Poor Sods

_**Disclaimer:**_ _NOT MINE! _

_**The Seventh Child**_

_**Chapter Seven: The Cool Brother & the Poor Sods**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~TSC~**_

Ginny smiled to herself when someone knocked on her door. She knew exactly who that someone was. The only brother brave enough to confront her alone and just the one she needed to talk to.

"Come in, Bill."

The door opened and Bill entered looking around cautiously. "How did you know it was me?" He asked as if expecting to be hexed at any moment.

"I'm not going to hex you Bill." Ginny said smiling as Bill relaxed. "Unless you give me a reason to change my mind." Her smile turned into a smirk as she saw him tense again.

"Ugh, right. I'll keep that in mind." He gulped seriously hoping he wouldn't have to leave her room nose less.

"Good. Because I wanted to talk to you about something." She said and took a deep breath before continuing. "But, before I get into that let me tell you something Bill." She looked at him directly in the eyes trying to convey just how serious she was.

He nodded. Letting her know he understood what she was going to say was important.

"I know why you're here. You want to know what's happening to me. Why I'm acting different...because you're not fooled by all the yelling I did earlier...even though you did a very good job of acting scared."

"Right. I wasn't really scared, just cautious, you know?" Said Bill not really looking at her face.

She was laughing inside. "Yup, I know." Yeah, like she didn't know just how terrified he had really been when she confronted him and the others. Two life times, however short they had been, of experience in dealing with her brothers she knew when they were scared. But he didn't really need to know that, did he? Best not hurt his male ego.

"Bill...I'm acting different because _I am_ different. The little girl you left behind changed since you last saw her...and then something horrible happened to her, and she stopped being a child." She said. Her eyes not really seeing him for a moment as the memories threatened to take over.

"I know that you, being the oldest brother, don't want to lose the little girl of your memories...but Bill, she's gone." She said. Her voice breaking for a second. "I'm all that's left and I'm trying to move on. I want to be strong, I want to be able to stop this from happening ever again, because as much as you and mum wish you could keep an eye on me and protect me...in the end we all know that's not possible...not unless you keep me locked up and make feel helpless and miserable in the process, and to be honest Bill. I had enough of that this last year and I refuse to be helpless and miserable again."

Bill stared at her. And it seemed to her as if he wanted to cry. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I guess I already knew that...deep inside. I just didn't want to accept it." He smiled sadly. "And can you blame me, Queen?" And now _she_ wanted to cry. "Alright. I get it. I was an idiot putting up those wards without telling you and going along with mum by trying to keep you locked up as you said."

He sat next to her on her bed. "Yes, you were." Ginny said but leaned against him. It was nice to do this again. In this time line it had been a while since she had seen her oldest brother. And in the future the last time she saw him he was trying to get to his wife before the fiendfyre got to him.

"Well, you don't have to be so eager to agree." He said laughing.

"Hey, I've been saying you're all idiots since I was four, I'm not about to stop now." She said giggling. It was better to think about the good stuff lest she breaks down crying.

Bill frowned a little. "Yes, well you seem to have changed your mind about Ron being one-

"Oh Merlin! You're jealous of Ron!" And now she was laughing. Like she hadn't in a very long time. "Ron! YOU!" And with that she collapsed on the floor holding her stomach and well just rolling on the floor laughing.

"It's not funny! You haven't even yelled at him once since you got home...and the rest of us are being yelled at and having our genitals threatened!" If what he said about his genitals hadn't been enough to send her into another bout of laughing, then the fact that he didn't deny he was jealous certainly had. "Alright, that's enough. Stop it Gin this isn't funny!" His face was so red that he could have been easily confused with Ron. "Ginny!"

"I'll stop... just –_giggle-_ give me a –_giggle-_ moment."

Five minutes later, when she finally managed to calm down, he asked. "What was what you wanted to talk to me about anyway?"

"Oh, yeah. I wanted your help with something..."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "What kind of help?" He really hoped it had nothing to do with their mother, because he'd had his fair share of red headed women yelling at him this week and he didn't want at repeat performance. Ginny surprised him again, though, like she done time and time again since waking up.

"I remember some...things about Tom...some things he knew..."

"Tom? ...You mean..."

"Voldemort." She said nodding. And even though, Bill did not flinch like most people did when hearing the name, he didn't look very comfortable with it either.

"Wait...what do you?" Some things he _knew_?

"Some of his memories Bill..." She saw his alarmed face and added. "Not dark things...well except the chamber, but I mean memories of Hogwarts and other things he uh...knew how to do..."

"What kind of things are we talking about here, Ginny?" He asked worried.

"How to block your mind from people trying to get in...and some other stuff from the higher years. I don't care much for those memories, I mean they are just bits and pieces, but I really want to stop people from entering my mind without permission...so um...yeah I think I can do it but, I know that as a curse breaker you have to know how to um protect yourself and well...I just wanted to know if you could help me...I don't know, a book on it or something. Because, I think Professors Dumbledore and Snape can read minds and well I just don't want to have to explain how I can stop them from picking up my surface thoughts...and I don't think Snape won't use it against me in class..."

"And you want me to tell them I taught you how..." He sighed. Merlin why couldn't things be easy for once. His little sister had not only been possessed by the Dark Lord but she had some of his memories!

"If they ask..."

"And you don't want anyone to know about the memories."

"Not yet, no. It's hard enough to know myself...let alone having to explain."

"Ginny...I don't know. I could help you with occlumency...but to hide this."

She took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. "You checked me for curses Bill. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore did too. I'm not possessed and you know I wouldn't use the knowledge to do anything wrong...please Bill, please help me with this. You know how the rest of the family would take it if they knew about this, everything I said would be forgotten and they wouldn't leave me be, please."

Oh who was he kidding? Bill knew he would help her the moment she asked. There was no point in hiding that."...Alright." He had to brace himself as she tackled him in a hug that left no doubt she was Molly Weasley's daughter. "But, Ginny. I want you to promise that if you experience any other strange effects of what happened, or if you get any more memories about anything you think might to be dark, you'll tell me."

Ginny supposed that she had no choice there. While she planned to use the memory excuse as a plan b if someone noticed her extra knowledge of spells...that didn't mean that a part of it wasn't true. Some extra memories of Tom had come to her since all this began... and having Bill, a curse breaker, to help her didn't hurt. She also considered the possibility of telling him about the time travel...but maybe she had said too much already. She guessed she would tell him eventually, but not now. She wanted Sirius to know first...in case her brother decided she was crazy and she ended up in St. Mungos, at least that way she wouldn't be the only one with the knowledge to help Harry.

"I promise, Bill."

_**~TSC~**_

With her talk with Bill out of the way, Ginny was ready take the next step logical step. So, with that in mind she decided it was time to threaten- talk! Yes, talk to the twins. She didn't know for sure if her plan would work but it was worth a try.

_**~TSC~**_

Harry tightened his grip on his broom handle to stop himself from falling off. _'...What the.?' _He thought and he paled at sounds coming from the Burrow.

"NO!"

"WE SWEAR! GIN-GIN PLEASE-!

_**-CRASH-**_

"-WON'T CALL YOU GIN-GIN ANYMORE!

"MERLIN'S DIRTY PANTS GINNY PUT THAT THING DOWN!"

He was startled by Ron's voice behind him.

"Bloody hell! They must have done something to set her off..." Harry noticed that Ron was pale as well, but he then shrugged and laughed. "Poor sods."

Harry blinked. This last week had shown him there was more to Ginny Weasley than he had been led to believe by her shy behaviour, around him at least, last year... _'A lot more...' _He blushed and had to shake his head to get rid of the sudden image of her walking out of the hospital wing that had been replaying in his mind since the day it happened. He had to admit though that she was quite pretty.

...But scary.

Because, while her new appearance had been confusing his mental process a lot lately, there was one thing he was sure of:

He did NOT want to get on her bad side.

"DAMNIT WOMAN PLEASE-!

-STOP! YOU CAN HAVE IT BUT PLEASE-

HAVE MERCY!"

Harry sighed and shook his head. Poor sods indeed.

_**~TSC~**_

"Is she gone?" Asked George coming out of his hiding spot under his bed.

"Yeah, she's gone..." Said Fred looking out of the door before closing and locking it. He turned to his twin and asked. "Think we did the right thing letting her have it? Maybe we should..." He trailed off when he noticed his brother looking at him with an incredulous expression.

"Are _you_ going after her to take it back? After what she said and all the uses of that hex she listed? AND her having all that magic now?" Asked George as if talking to a stupid person.

Fred looked around their poor, poor room that was now bearing the scars left by hurricane Ginevra. "Point taken."

_**~TSC~**_

It had been a very productive day.

Thought Ginny as she walked out of the twin's room with a smile on her face, and an old piece of parchment in her hand. That had been easier than she thought it would be... very fun too. And despite the screaming not all of the conversation had involved horrible hexes, blackmail or physical violence. The twins had, after all, gotten themselves a new business partner...and few new products.

Now she just had to wait-

Suddenly, pain surged through her body, and her knees gave making her fall to the floor clutching her chest. She gritted her teeth together trying not to let out a scream, as the amulet heated and began to glow red.

* * *

_**A/N: **Ugh...sorry? I meant to update weeks(or was it months?) ago, right after I did with NtOO, I swear! Unfortunately I had a couple of unexpected visitors...the kind of midget-like spawns from hell with braces, that make you hide all your electronics and pray to all the deities you know of (and those you don't) that they don't find them lest they decide to take a shower with them and/or throw them out the window... among other things that are too graphic to tell here...oh my poor laptop..._

_...Right, you know what...I don't want to talk about it hurts too much to remember. _

_My point here is that I'm sorry it took so long to update...but I did have to rewrite this from memory...and I really don't have the best memory around. Anyway, this was chapter was supposed to be longer but I wanted to update at least a week before my birthday and that just wasn't going to happen if I didn't cut it where I did. So yeah, don't forget to REVIEW...even if only to lift my spirit a bit in this time of exams...and dead laptops...T_T_


End file.
